Marlene and the Werewolf
by Athenasuperblueninja
Summary: Marlene, a daughter of Calypso, is in for an unexpected surprise one day after a capture the flag game when a werewolf decides to visit her at camp and reveals to her a past life, a prophecy and a quest.


A Past Life Revealed

In my moment of excitment, I felt terror. We had won capture the

flag and yet, in my moment of victory, my hair stood up on my arms and a

small voice in my head told me to turn around. With a cold, tingling

sensation down my spine, I turned and stared into the deep, red eyes of

death.

He was about 7 feet tall with glittering, snow white fur all over. He

stood on his hind legs, up right, like a human. But he wasnt human. The

werewolf, lips curled back over his large canines, into a snarl. His long tail

swished back and forth in a rhymatic motion, almost hypontizing. There

was a sense of beauty in the terror before me. I was speechless in his

presence. His face was inches from mine. I could see bits and pieces of flesh

and bone from recent meals. His rancid breath stung my eyes. Emotions

played across his red, intelligent eyes. Fear, hatred, love, recongition,

amusement, but most of all amazement. He stared at me amazed. He let

out a deafening roar. A warning, a command. He was alpha, he was

superior. I was a ant to him. Saliva flew on my face and I had to close my

eyes from the force. When he finally stopped, I opened my eyes to see a

wolfish grin spread across his wide muzzle. The he finally spoke.

"My queen, it has been centuries since we have last spoken, but you are

looking as beautiful as ever. Isnt that right, Harmony?"

I was confused and yet everything he said, I knew what he was talking

about. His voice was dripped with honey, so warm, so fluent. Before I knew it, a voice was telling me what to do and say. The voice sounded like my own but yet it sounded older, wiser. I curtised to the wolf, bowing my head low in respect. The words flew from my lips as if ive been waiting my whole to say them.

"My lord, what an honor it is to bask in your presence once more."

Everyone stared at the two of us, in fear, in determation, in shock. Only

Ezzie, my darling, stupid sister, stepped foward beside me and curtised as

well. The wolf gazed at her in... disgust? longing? But quickly recovered and spoke in his honey sweet voice.

"Melody, its been to long."

"Why yes it has my lord." she said.

So I wasnt the only one experiencing this. I felt a sorta relief. Staring into

the eyes of death, I felt peaceful, relaxed as if this was the most normal

thing in the world. He placed a gnarled paw on each of our foreheads and

we werent there no more, yet we were still standing in the middle of the

woods.

We were in a throne room with beautiful taperstries hanging on the walls.

Two silver thrones sat at the far end. In the middle of the room stood a

young man in his early twenties with curly blond hair and sparkling blue

eyes, athletic build and deep tan, as if he spent all his time outdoors. There

was a shimmering silver light in front of him and was he... begging? As I

examined closer, the light turned out to be a woman of maginfence. She

radiated youth, beauty, and power. It was Diana, I reconginzed. At her feet

laid the most wonderful beast to walk the planet. Snow white fur with

golden claws, the wolf was something you only saw in paintings. A ring of

red was dabbled on its neck like a scarlet ruby necklace. As I watched, Diana

lifted the wolf with magic and the wolf and the young man began to merge

until all that was left on the floor was teh humoniod werewolf of reality.

The vision shiftd to another scene. In the middle of a bedroom stood a

gorgeous woman with skin the color of milk and hair like a golden sun. Her

eyes were mysterious, like she had a wonderful yet terrible secert and

glittered like sapphires. I realized, she looked just like me. Cradled in her

arms was a baby, maybe a month. The child looked almost exactly like its

mother expect for its eyes, which were ruby red and glistened with blood

lust. The young man, the humoniod werewolf, walked in, with a grimace on

his face, like the woman and child were the most repulsive things on the

earth. But the woman smiled kindly at him, but held the child close, like the

father would hurt her. The father spoke.

"Shes part of the prophecy, Harmony, so is your sisters children."

He looked at the child with soo much loathing and hatred it rolled off him. Harmony backed away, apparently feeling it also.

"Well, we can work it out," she said gently, quietly. In a swift motion the

man charged her. She dodged quickly and took off down the long corridor

with the crying child, the young man in pursuit.

"SHE WILL DESTORY ME!" he screamed, breaking vases and tearing

taperstries in his wake. Another young woman, with raven black hair and

eyes the glittered like emeralds, ran out with two children, twins, and ran

with Harmony. She looked like Ezzie, but thats impossible. It was possible,

the proof was in front of me. They ran out the castle, through the gardens,

to the temple of Diana.

Harmony spoke, "Diana will protect them!" she placed her crying child on

the offering table, as did Melody, as they kneeled and prayed. The young

man stormed in, in a rage, and slit there throats with his long claws. But

when he tried to reach the children, he retracted in pain. Diana appeared

before the young man, takin in the scene with a vengence in her eyes.

"You dare slay women in my temple, to even consider slaying children

also!" she radiated a power unlike any other.

"You will wonder the earth, you worthless beast, for all eternity! Your

descents, twins, one of light and one of darkness, just like the women u

slew, will come forth and smite you where you stand. You will not touch

these children under my protection."

And with that, she picked up the children and disappeared as the young

man roared in outrage.

The vision ended, and I stumbled in surprise, taking back in my surrondings.

The wolf was watching us, taking in out reactions. What did we just

witness? A past life of us. As the thought entered my head, I knew it was

true. I was Harmony, Ezzie was Melody. The wolf knew us. We were his

descents, his destoryers and he wanted to finish us off. From the look on

Ezzie's face, she had figured it out also. Thats the thing with twins, they

know what the other is thinking. We both knew we werent capable of

beating him. We would be dead before camp could do anything. Ezzie

grabbed my hand like a life line and braced for the final moment. The wolf

finally spoke.

"I am Prince Lazeraus. Youve never heard of me before but ive heard of you. Marlene Isabella Call and Esmeralda Lewellen Call." He grinned evily and it sent chills through me.

Ezzie spoke up first. "How do you know of us, my lord?" Her confidence was waning.

"I know alot more then that. You two were born June 21, 1995 on the

summer solsitice. Your mother is Calypso, goddess of exile and abdoment.

You have a older sister named Sarah Black. You mother sent you down a

river, to a safe haven, but..." He looks at me, "Your safe haven wasnt safe at

all, was it?"

Memories flashed through my mind, sharp and intense, the wind being

knocked out of me. I saw a fire, I heard heartbreaking screams, I felt soft,

wet grass carsassing my feet and smoke fling my nostrils and lungs. I

clutched at my heart instivinctly. A more distant memory was trying to

surface also. A soft, sweet voice. Warm, gentle hugs. Soft kisses. So

familiar, yet so far away from my grasp. Lazrus grinned triumphtly.

"Im here to make you a deal. As you know, Harmony was my wife and

Melody was my mistress. I had heard of a prophecy saying someone of my

blood would destory me. I assumed it would be one of my children. So i

tried to get rid of them. I failed miserably. So ive spent almost an millenium

thinking and realized violence isnt the answer. Why destory my descents

when I could make peace with them. When I heard of the birth of light and

dark, I investigated. You two were the exact replicas of my beloved

Harmony and Melody. So here is my deal: Run away with me, let out your

inner animal and join my pack. Harmony will become my wife again. No

blood will be shed."

I stared in shock. He wanted us to join his pack. Wanted me to marry him. I

didnt need to think, the words were out before I could process anything. "In

your dreams, the day I join your pack and marry you is the day the earth

stops spinning I eat my fingers." Admitidly, not the best combat, but all in

all, it got my point across. Ezzie nodded in agreement.

Lazerus looked outraged. He raised a paw to strike us, when a silver arrow

appeared in the paw. He roared in outrage as Sarah came up, stringing

another arrow. "Leave this camp." I completely loved my big sister at that

moment. She looked superior and powerful with her golden, curly hair and

intense, brown eyes.

"Then let the prophecy begin, I will be back, no one will survive. By the

harvest moon on all hallows eve, I will regin supremem." and with that, he

loped away into the night. Silence followed. Nicole, our camp director,

spoke. "EVERYONE TO THERE CABINS, ALL CABIN COUNSLERS TO THE

DINING HALL FOR A WAR MEETHING." She looked at the three of us with

emotionless, black eyes.

"You three will join us also." She headed away as all the campers filed to

there cabins. With final glances at my sisters, We headed to the Dining hall.


End file.
